Pre-season 2009
In the standard knockout format, West Coast were defeated by Collingwood first-up and spent the rest of the pre-season playing scratch matches. Rules As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Marks were not paid for kicks in the defensive half that travelled backwards. Free kicks were awarded for deliberate rushed behinds, after Hawthorn rushed numerous behinds in the previous year's Grand Final. Benches included six standard players and two substitutes. Round 1 Sat, 7 February 2009 (6:45 PM WST) West Coast v Collingwood Subiaco Oval Attendance: 22,819 Supergoals: '''Kerr, McGinnity, McKinley '''Goals: '''Staker 2, Cox '''Best: '''Nicoski, Kerr, Masten, Swift, Priddis '''Injuries: '''McGinnity (jaw) West Coast were thumped by a near-full strength Collingwood on a balmy Saturday night. Youngster Patrick McGinnity had his jaw broken by a Nick Maxwell shirtfront, with the Magpies skipper's four-week suspension overturned on appeal. Named squad: Kerr, Nicoski, Fletcher, Priddis, Masten, Seaby, Swift, Eric MacKenzie, Kennedy, Houlihan, Cox, Lynch, Glass, Hurn, McKinley, Spangher, Embley, Notte, McGinnity, B.Jones, Sullivan, Staker, Arrowsmith, Davis, Bedford, Stevenson, Cockie Collingwood: Davis, Didak, Maxwell, O'Brien, Anthony, Pendlebury, O'Bree, Cox, Thomas, Corrie, L.Brown, N.Brown, Beams, Clarke, Wood, Reid, Wellingham, Sidebottom, Lockyer, Fraser, Johnson, Stanley, Cook, Macaffer, Dawes, Cloke, Pretsigiacomo, Swan, H.Shaw NAB Challenge week 1 '''West Coast v Adelaide Fri, 27 Feb 2009 Traeger Park Attendance: 6,000 (est) Goals: '''Lynch 4, Hansen, Kerr, Masten 2, Fletcher, LeCras, McKinley, Seaby, Stenglein '''Best: '''Kerr, Lynch, Wirrpanda, Glass, Brown, Priddis '''Injuries: '''Nil Four goals to Quinten Lynch, including a three-goal burst in the final term, saw West Coast come from behind to defeat the Crows. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Kerr, Stenglein, Nicoski, Fletcher, S.Selwood, Priddis, Masten, Seaby, Swift, Eric MacKenzie, Kennedy, Cox, Lynch, Glass, Hurn, Butler, McKinley, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, B.Jones, Staker, Wirrpanda, Davis, Cockie Adelaide: Gill, Moran, Reilly, Thompson, Griffin, Cook, Edwards, Jacky, Doughty, Shirley, Walker, Mackay, Vince, Johncock, Maric, Knights, Otten, McLeod, Stevens, Sellar, Sloane, Dangerfield, Petrenko, Goodwin, Hentschel, Armstrong, Martin, Bock, Schmidt NAB Challenge week 2 Fremantle v '''West Coast Sat, 7 March 2010 Subiaco Oval Attendance: 20,002 Goals: '''LeCras, McKinley 5, Lynch 2, Hansen, McNamara, A.Selwood, Staker '''Best: '''Wirrpanda, McKinley, Spangher, Brown, LeCras, Priddis '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Reports: '''A.Selwood for striking C.Hinkley West Coast held a 25-point lead late in the final term but five late goals saw Fremantle steal the win. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Kerr, Stenglein, Nicoski, Fletcher, S.Selwood, Priddis, McNamara, Masten, Seaby, Eric MacKenzie, Kennedy, Lynch, Glass, Hurn, Butler, McKinley, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, Notte, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Staker, Wilkes, Wirrpanda, Davis, Cockie Fremantle: Schammer, Peake, Suban, Drum, Palmer, Grover, Crowley, Mundy, Hinkley, Thornton, Dodd, Bradley, Gilmore, Murphy, Pavlich, Clarke, Sandilands, Hill, Hall, Ruffles, Browne, Johnson, Walters, Duffield, Head, Hayden, Van Berlo, Broughton NAB Challenge week 3 Hawthorn v '''West Coast Fri, 13 March 2009 Princes Park Attendance: 500 (approx) '''Goals: '''Butler, Lynch 2, Hansen, McKinley, Rosa, Staker '''Best: '''Priddis, Kerr, Butler, Lynch '''Injuries: '''Nil Reigning premiers Hawthorn had an easy win over West Coast, cruising away after half-time to win by 38 points. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Kerr, Stenglein, Nicoski, Fletcher, S.Selwood, Priddis, McNamara, Masten, Seaby, Swift, Eric MacKenzie, Ebert, Lynch, Rosa, Hurn, Butler, McKinley, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, Notte, Wilson, B.Jones, Sullivan, Staker, Davis, Cockie Hawthorn: Roughead, Mitchell, Williams, Young, Sewell, Taylor, Hodge, Dowler, Guerra, Thorp, Tuck, Franklin, Schoenmakers, Shiels, Moss, Murphy, Dew, Kennedy, Rioli, Renouf, Morton, Lisle, Whitecross, Lowden, Suckling, Sierakowski, Stokes, Milne, Kiel Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009_NAB_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries